


the cat that goes chasing after death

by titaniaeli



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Celestial Spirit Physiology, Exploring celestial spirits' headcanons, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Mental Instability, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Timeline What Timeline, but only in flashbacks, loke has a tail in this, timeline a little screwy here, written out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: The unexpected friendship between the most evil mage in the history of the magic world and a celestial spirit begun years before Fairy Tail was even formed.





	1. Chapter 1

_He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice the extra presence until he heard the soft crunch of leaves under a foot. He blinked open his sleepy eyes, unfazed. The familiar scent of the incandescent magic burned against his senses: lethal to enemies but calming to him._

_“One day you’ll be so lost in your thoughts you can’t find your way back.” The other man grinned, plopping a crown of marigolds on his head._

_“I have nothing to worry.” He replied, raising a hand to adjust the askew crown. The brightly yellow blooms clashed horribly with his raven hair and milk white complexion, but the warmth in his chest was one of content as he skimmed his fingers across the petals. “As I have you to guide me back to reality.”_

_“You sound so sure I’ll always be here.” The other man raised a pale orange brow, his lips pulling back slightly in a smile that flashed a sharp incisor._

_“Do I have cause to worry that you won’t be?” He said. Despite his calm façade, he couldn’t help the pinprick of worry and dread that flowered in his chest. The two of them have been friends for so long that it’s hard not to imagine the other man’s presence in his life in the future._

_Laughter filled the air. Dead leaves flew about in a flurry as the other man dropped down beside him._

_“Not if you leave me first.” The other man answered._

* * *

It had seemed so impossibly long ago where all he had were flower crowns and childish promises about being together forever. Now his crown was made of iron and he sit on a throne of gold and velvet. The people of the Alvarez Empire called him Emperor Spriggan and bowed to his might. He no longer has friends, but generals and soldiers under his command. He stopped seeking for companionship since he lost his greatest love to his curse. It was much easier to have servants and pawns that would never fall to his curse.

But even great emperors and immortal mages indulged in bouts of sentimentality, and sometimes that included reminiscing about a simpler time where a shy smile carried a wealth of wisdom and a thirst for knowledge, and playful amber eyes contained undying friendship and a hand reaching out for him in the endless darkness.

Apart from his little brother, there were only two people in this world that he had loved with all his heart.

One he had lost to his curse, the other to his selfishness.

He felt his curse bubbling at the surface of his skin at the stir of nostalgia. Hurriedly, he squashed down his memories of _them_. Ankhseram had been quiet lately, and he didn’t want to test the limit of his control over the curse.

He closed his eyes briefly, forcing the last hint of humanity to disappear.

There was no point of reminiscing about the past. They were both gone and unattainable. He had abandoned them the moment he gave up on his last grasp on his humanity.

“Your Majesty,” Invel called from the doorway. “The Spriggan 12 has been gathered.”

He stood up gracefully, his long coat brushing the back of his legs. Facing Invel, his expression was back to the cold arrogance of an immortal Emperor.

“Let’s go.” He said, all thoughts of a simpler time wiped from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shall we go after them?” Invel asked, slipping out of the shadows.

Zeref raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Whoever had stolen Makarov away was a teleporter. They must be out of the kingdom by now, but no matter, they won’t be able to escape alive.

He could feel Natsu’s magical aura, but it was not time yet to face his little brother. 

“Send Ajeel.” He said. With Ajeel’s magic, he would be able to find Makarov and the other mages easily.

“Understood, Your Majesty.” Invel inclined his head and turned to leave to relay his command.

“Wait.” He said suddenly.

Invel turned back, a hint of question in the tilt of his head. Zeref did not look at him, his gaze fixed on the distance.

“There is a Celestial Spirit Mage in that group.” He said in wonderment.

“Do you want to capture them?” Invel asked, his brows furrowed.

He waved a flippant hand, unconcerned. “Kill them if you must. But I want you retrieve the Gate of the Lion Key.”

Curiosity and confusion warred in Invel’s expression, but he knew not to question his Emperor. He murmured an affirmation and left, not seeing the strangely wistful expression on Zeref’s face.

 _Perhaps_ , Zeref thought, _not that unattainable after all._

* * *

Lucy could feel her lungs screaming as the sand tried to suffocate her. Fortunately, her arms were free and she tried to push herself out of the rapid quicksand, but her attempts proved futile as the sand twirled tighter around her legs. Worst, her pouch of keys were buried beneath the sand. Even clothed in her Sagittarius dress, she was unable to free herself. Her Sagittarius dress does not equip her with physical strength, but unparalleled archery skills and enhanced eyesight.

She looked up as a shadow loomed over her and came face to face with the maniacally grinning face of Ajeel. Before she could scream, she was forcefully pulled out of the sand. She dangled helplessly in her enemy’s hand, struck numb with terror.

“Hey!” Natsu shouted. “Let Lucy go!”

“You are the Celestial Spirit Mage, right?” Ajeel asked. His eyes flicked to the pouch strapped to her waist. With one finger, he unhooked the pouch and spilled her keys out.

“This one must be it, right?” A rope of sand caught a falling gold key and lifted it towards Ajeel. He studied the symbol on the key, frowning briefly in consideration.

“Let go!” Lucy screeched, kicking out hysterically. She does not know if she meant herself or her key, but the sight abruptly filled her with white-hot fury.

She caught a glimpse of the symbol before they were enveloped in flames. The hand gripped around her wrist released in surprise. She hit the ground, found her momentum and backpedalled away from her enemy.

“Lucy, are you alright?” Erza demanded, catching her around the waist.

“I’m fine.” She replied breathlessly.

Natsu raced past her to attack, but even his powers failed to move Ajeel.

“My key!” She screamed, reaching out desperately. The tide of sand rushed forward, throwing all of them back. Her yells were lost in the heat of the battle, and soon she was wrapped in Makarov’s fists.

A bolt of lightning shot down suddenly, blasting away Ajeel’s sand.

“Laxus!” They cried, peeking out of Makarov’s fists. In spite of her fear and panic, she felt a trickle of relief as a flying ship hovered above them.

She grabbed the nearest person to her; Mest, as he was preparing to teleport them up.

“Wait!” She cried. “Ajeel got one of my keys! I have to get it back!”

“We can’t linger!” Mest objected.

The sand stormed forward again, and Makarov grunted in pain as he beat it back.

“I’m sorry, Lucy!” Mest apologized, activating the teleportation spell.

The last thing she saw before Laxus’s lightning blinded her was the golden glint shining off Ajeel’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your Majesty,” Ajeel bowed. In spite of the confidence on his expression, he was quietly nervous inside. The Emperor’s moods were mercurial, and the strength of the sinister magic sent a shiver down his spine at their close proximity.  “I failed to stop them.”

“No matter.” Zeref answered, the placid smile on his face unshakeable. “It’s not the time yet. They will receive their dues soon enough.”

“I retrieved the key you asked for.” Ajeel said hurriedly, fishing out the golden key to present to the Emperor. He privately hoped he had gotten the right one. Astrology has never been his strong point.

He resisted the urge to swallow audibly as Zeref approached. His own magic curled away in fear at the nearness of the Emperor’s magic.

“Excellent job.” Zeref praised. The way he handled the key was of utmost caution, almost delicate. It was not Ajeel’s business to pry into his monarch’s affairs, however. He kept silent on his thoughts, bowing slightly before he left Zeref to his solitude.

As the doors slammed shut behind the Sand Mage, Zeref raised the key up. The sunlight glittered faintly off the key.

“Come to me,” He softly commanded. “Leo.”

A man materialized in front of him, golden dust falling off the figure and vanishing the moment they hit the floor. The hazel eyes that met his was not a sight he’s familiar with, but the face that greeted him was the same.

Zeref’s smile widened.

* * *

Erza had barely managed to calm Lucy down from her hysteria, but only with Wendy’s help. The moment they had made their escape, Lucy had broken down in tears. She had demanded to return for her key, furious when they refused her.

Erza had felt the presence of another powerful mage nearby as Laxus gave them the time to make their escape. If they were to return, there was definitely no chance left for them to flee. Even so, abandoning a friend had felt unbearable. The guilt and anger had sunk like a lead ball in her belly the moment the adrenaline wore off.

Despite the relief, the loss of their friend had shaken everyone on the ship. It was with heavy hearts as they stepped through the doors of Fairy Tail.

“Master Makarov!” The remaining guild members, that had stayed behind, exclaimed in excitement.

“What happened?” Mirajane, always perceptive, asked as she approached them. She could read the despair on their faces, the heavy mood in the air despite the smiles they tried to muster for everyone else.

They casted a careful look at Lucy, who was unconscious from Wendy’s sleep spell, on Gray’s back.

“Is Lucy hurt?” Cana demanded, shoving her way forward. Ever since the S-Class Promotion Exams, Lucy has become one of her dearest friends.

Perhaps it might have been easier to hear that her friend had gotten hurt in their foolish rescue mission, but the next words that came out of Erza’s mouth froze the blood in her veins, panic giving away to anguish.

“We lost Loke.” The redhead said calmly. “The enemy had stolen his key.”

If Lucy had become her dearest friend, then Loke was one of her best friends. Her spine turned to ice, the bottle of booze in her hand slipping to shatter against the floor.

“What’s going on?” Bisca asked in concern, looking over.

Everyone was slowly quieting down, gazes darting between Cana and the rescue group.

“How did that happen?” Cana exploded.

Erza gestured for Gray to go. With a pointed look, Gray quietly slipped away with Lucy towards the infirmary. Juvia followed him hastily, shaken by the tension that had suddenly fallen over the guild.

“The enemy mage tried to stop us while we were making our escape.” Erza said quietly. “He stole the key off Lucy during the chaos.”

“And none of you tried to get it back?” Cana snapped. “You abandoned Loke to the enemy? Lucy would _never_ have left Loke behind!”

If there was one thing that she admired about the blonde, it was the simple fact that Lucy would _die_ before any of her celestial spirits are hurt for her sake. Loke had told her about Lucy’s incredible attempt at saving him from fading; risking her life and pushing her magic to the limits, challenging the Celestial Spirit King to pardon him. Perhaps it had been the alcohol’s influence, but he had sounded so surprised that _anyone_ could even care so much about the life of a celestial spirit, much less one that wasn’t contracted to them. It had made Cana’s heart ached, because for all of Loke’s frivolousness, he has always been tight-lipped about himself, keeping his sorrow close to his heart.

“Enough, Cana.” Laxus interjected, frowning. “It’s not Lucy’s fault.”

“No one is saying that it’s Lucy’s fault.” She snarled. “There’s so many of you against one enemy! Why didn’t any of you get Loke’s key back?”

Natsu lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. The guilt must be eating him up, for him to be so silent.

“The fault lies with me.” Makarov said, his serious voice interrupting the tension. “Do not blame Laxus or the others, Cana. If they had not fled, we would have been cornered by the second mage.” And he had felt the overwhelming magic of the unseen presence. There would certainly be casualties if they had remained any second longer. “Forgive me, everyone. I won’t make any excuses about my foolishness in going to Alvaraz. I destroyed the place you all call home. Moreover, I had accomplished nothing in my attempt at negotiation. Not only had we lost a comrade to them, Alvaraz will invade us with their full force soon.”

“It’s no one’s fault!” Natsu shouted, slamming a fist on a table so hard it cracked under the impact. He marched forward with purpose. “We got Master back, didn’t we? We just have to get Loke back! We have fought against powerful enemies’ time and time again, and we’re not going to falter now! Some of us might be scared or angry right now, but we’ve always watched each other’s back. No matter what, to protect these happy moments where all of us are smiling and laughing together, we have no choice but to fight. We will fight to protect our home, and we’ll fight to take back Loke!”

Erza felt her lips twitched, her hopelessness draining away. Natsu might be an idiot, but he was also a genius in the best ways. He was right. Fairy Tail was not a guild that would give up so easily. They would rise to protect their home.

“We all feel guilty and ashamed in abandoning a friend.” Laxus said quietly. “But there’s no point regretting the actions and choices we had make in the past. All we can do now is to fix our mistakes.” He glanced at his grandfather. “Everyone is ready for this upcoming war. I don’t think there’s anybody here that disagrees with me.”

He looked up at the guild, who echoed their resolution loudly.

“I hear your resolve.” Makarov said, his eyes burning quietly with determination. He raised his voice as his magic surged to his call. “I will make those who stand against my family pay! We’ll take every last one of them down!”

The guild roared their approval.


	4. Chapter 4

_The scene of misery and death was met with detachment and faint interest by the strange man, the silence broken momentarily by a loud crack of wood splintering under a foot and the loud, startled caw of a nearby crow. The stillness in the air quickly settled again, and the man stepped further into the ghost town._

_“What happened here...” He sighed, his expression completely unaffected by the sight of countless bodies sprawled over the ground as if they had just simply keeled over for no reason._

_In the distance, voices slowly became louder as his team came nearer._

_Ignoring the approaching men, he wandered further into the ghost town, curious eyes staying alert. He froze when he spotted movement in his peripheral vision. Head snapping to the side, the man immediately gave chase after the fleeing shadow._

_“Hey!” He shouted, agilely leaping over bodies in his way._

_He swerved into an alleyway, catching sight of his prey. A ray of the moonlight shone over the other’s face. Dark hair and a porcelain-white face came into view, wary red eyes dull with the look of Death._

_He stopped in his tracks as red eyes narrowed at him and a feeble voice snarled out weakly, “Don’t come any closer!”_

_Tilting his head in interest, he obeyed._

_“I’ll kill you...” His prey whimpered under his breath._

_He looked up sharply as footsteps thundered towards the pair, voices breaking the stillness. He only had a second to deliberate, and he glanced over at the red-eyed man._

_“Go,” He finally spoke. When the other did not move, he raised a finely delicate brow. “Well, what are you waiting for?”_

_The volume of the voices raised and the red-eyed man dashed off into the darkness._

_A group of men appeared, and the one in the lead—a tall, green-eyed blonde—approached him, looking around suspiciously._

_“Did you find anything?” The blonde asked._

_His smile was mild as he answered, “Nothing but ghosts, William-sama.”_

* * *

_"So you’re the man that killed everyone in that town.”_

_Zeref spun around in surprise as a voice shattered the serenity of the forest. The man from before seemed to melt out of the shadows, wild orange hair like a flaming beacon amongst the greenery. He was clad simply, gold bangles gleaming around his wrists and bare ankles. Zeref wondered at his impudence; to be walking around unarmed, flaunting his gold jewellery._

_“What sort of magic is it that allows you to kill everyone in that town without leaving any sort of wound mark?” The man continued curiously._

_“Stay away.” Zeref warned, stepping back cautiously._

_The man stopped, cocked his head to the side and started walking towards him again. Zeref was shocked at this man’s incredulity. Had he not seen the damage he had wrought on that innocent town?_

_“Are you courting death?” He growled, red eyes dilating in anger. He reached out to push this foolish human away, but the jolt at the first touch of skin caught him off guard._

_The man’s magic was like a shock of lightning against Zeref’s senses; unfathomable and so, so vast like the sea. No, perhaps more like the incomprehensible galaxy. This man was not human._

_The man smiled at him, fierce and wild and almost mad, and lunged forward. Zeref twisted in panic as they both toppled over, landing on top of this strange creature._

_“Don’t you know who I am?” Zeref hissed. “I can’t control my magic. I can kill you!”_

_The man laughed in his face in response, feline eyes mischievous and full of mirth. His orange hair scattered over the grass as he grinned up at Zeref._

_“No, you can’t.” He said with utter confidence. “I’m immortal, Zeref. I cannot die.”_

_The pieces started falling together; the unworldliness, the magic that tasted like the stars, the brilliance in this man’s soul–_

_No, not a man._

_“You’re a celestial spirit.” He whispered._

_Leo the Lion smiled up at him. “Now will you let me up already?”_


	5. Chapter 5

When Lucy informed him of her decision to go to Alvaraz, he knew that this meeting was evident. After all, Alvaraz was Zeref’s playground. While he had never interfered during Zeref’s quest to subjugate and unite all the magic guilds in Alakitasia, he had been occasionally present during his visits to Zeref.

“You didn’t hurt Lucy, did you?” He said quietly, his rage simmering beneath his skin.

The man before him looked unfamiliar, despite the unchanging appearance. It had been a century since he last saw the Black Mage, but the menacing aura that permeated across the room make him a stranger standing before him.

“Ajeel had to be a little rough with your owner to steal your key.” Zeref said. “But do not fear, she has not been fatally harmed.”

Ajeel had not told him the full extent of the damage he had dealt to the Celestial Spirit Mage, but that was inconsequential. He had gotten what he wanted.

“Why do this?” Loke asked, his fury abating slightly. “You vanished for over a century, blocked me from finding you... And now I find you playing God here, trying to attack my guild.”

“Your guild?” Zeref repeated in surprise. “I know you’re contracted to a mage from Fairy Tail, but I did not expect you to think so highly of them... or even wear their mark.” He glanced at the slight magical signature emanating from Loke’s back. The aura was so faint that most would have dismiss it, but he was no ordinary mage. Guild marks leave residues behind.

“You have no idea what had happened over the last few years.” Loke flinched, his eyes flinty. “What do you want with me?”

Zeref studied his old friend, noted the human eyes and features, the human charade with the suit and tie.

“Celestial Spirit law stated that possession of a key belongs to the winner of a duel. The binding breaks at the loss of a key from the owner’s hands.” He said.

“That is ancient law.” Loke replied, dread slinking down his back. “We no longer practice that in this era of peace.”

“No, but the binding weakens.” Zeref pointed out. “You make a mistake, Leo. You should have make a Life Contract with your Fairy Tail mage, but then...” His smile grew cold. “I would have to kill her.”

Loke tried not to show how shaken he was. He couldn’t reconnect this man with the malicious aura with the friend he had known.

The Zeref he had known could be frightening at times, but he was a kind man. The Zeref in front of him seemed to have lost all his humanity.

“Break your contract.” Zeref ordered. “And form one with me.”

He recoiled as if he had been slapped. This was when he knew that his friend was completely gone.

“That current owner of yours is a mere fledgling who could never bring out your full potential.” Zeref said unemotionally. “You’ll stagnant under her. My magic is far more potent and powerful than hers will ever be.”

His instincts to defend Lucy rolled like a storm in his chest, but he felt the overwhelming press of Zeref’s power as he approached. His knees threatened to buckle under the malicious aura, threading under his skin and poisoning his blood. He fought not to vomit, cold sweat breaking out over his temple.

“Do you remember our promise?” Zeref’s voice softened slightly. He curled one hand under Loke’s elbow, pulling the celestial spirit into his embrace.

“I never forget.” He said hoarsely, his entire body shaking.

With the widening distance between Lucy and him, and their thinning bond, he was at his weakest. If the curse was to be triggered at this moment, even an immortal creature like himself would be obliterated instantly.

“But you broke your promise first.” He whispered.

Zeref tensed around him, but he couldn’t see the Black Mage’s face from his angle. He felt a hand pressed against the small of his back, and he closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain.

“Break your contract, or I’ll hunt that Fairy Tail girl down and have her killed.” Zeref said icily.

Stricken, Loke tried to pull away, but he was held fast.

“Break your contract.” Zeref repeated. “This is the last time I’m telling you. With just a word from me, my soldiers will all start a manhunt for that Celestial Spirit Mage of yours the moment we invade Ishgar. You of all people should know better than anyone that it’s impossible for Fairy Tail to protect one girl from me.”

His shoulders shook as he attempted to regain his composure. The words felt leaden on his tongue. It felt like the greatest betrayal to give up on Lucy, but her life was more important than his.

“Yes.” With just one word, Loke felt his heart break. He could feel the bond snapped like a fragile string and wondered if Lucy had felt the same shattering that split through his soul.

As his contract between Lucy and himself dissolved, he felt a new contract forming instantly. Zeref’s magic swirled and twined tightly around his, and Loke immediately felt the intention under the chaos of malice. Magic cannot lie.

“No!” He cried, tearing away from Zeref. “What are you doing?”

“If Natsu wants to free you,” Zeref declared, his crimson eyes half-mad. “He has to kill me.”

 _Natsu?_ He felt momentarily confused before the tidal wave of magic crashed down upon him. He was swallowed by an ocean, and he couldn’t help but greedily consumed the gushing flow of magic pouring into him.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short intelude. Really, a continuation to the scene from chapter 1.

_“Not if you leave me first.” Leo answered. He stifled a snigger as a yellow petal drifted gently down to land on Zeref’s nose._

_“Then I promise I’ll never leave you,” Zeref smiled. “Not as long as I live.”_

_“That’s an impossibly long time then.” He laughed. “The curse prevents Death from touching you, even if someone cuts your head off.”_

_“Are you going to get bored of me then?” Zeref asked, raising a brow teasingly._

_He flicked the yellow petal off Zeref’s nose in response, delighting in the pained yelp._

_“Don’t worry,” He grinned. “If I’m not bored of you now, I will never be bored of you.”_

_“How am I boring?” Zeref demanded, rubbing his reddening nose. Leo might have held back his strength, but it still hurts._

_“You don’t drink or party, and you don’t even sleep around.” He shrugged. “Your greatest idea of ‘fun’ is to read a book!”_

_“You know most of the options you give are impossible for me.” Zeref rebuked, his mood sinking as he turned away from his friend. “You know what my curse will do if I let my control slip.”_

_“That’s what I meant!” He exclaimed, poking Zeref in the cheek. “You’re so morose!”_

_Zeref batted his hand away, glaring in annoyance. Sometimes, Leo could not believe this sulky child-man was renown as history’s most evil mage._

_“Leo, you seriously—” He slapped a hand over Zeref’s mouth immediately. When Zeref started on a tirade, he could really go on._

_“Alright, I’ll be serious now.” He snickered, getting up to climb over Zeref’s legs. He ignored the mage’s splutters as he looked down at him. “You’re my only human friend in this world, and I’ll never be bored of you. You’re not as bad as you think you are, Zeref. Promise me you’ll always be there and I promise I’ll make sure you stay on the right path. Ankhseram will not take you if I have a say in this.”_

_Zeref’s reply was muffled by his hand._

_“But honestly, is eternal celibacy part of the curse? It’s not love if it’s just sex, right?” He asked cheekily, hoping the levity would shift the focus away from the ‘moment’ they were having. He never liked being serious._

_Zeref punched his arm in retaliation._


	7. Chapter 7

A fairy! _Mavis stifled her excitement before she could scare him away._

_He was sitting beside her dear cursed friend, having not seen her yet. The orange hair was bright against the greenery of the forest, vivid and distracting. And that tail! A long, sinuous thing that curled in the air, glinting silver under the daylight._

_She tried to move closer to study him more closely, but her foot cracked a twig into two. Her Black Mage looked over in surprise, relaxing once he spotted her. She came out from behind the tree, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly._

_The fairy had jumped up, startled, and was now watching her warily. She noticed that he was putting Black Mage-san in between them, his body becoming stiffer as she got closer._

_“Sorry!” She apologized, stopping at a distance. “I didn’t mean to disturb.”_

_Black Mage-san laughed softly at her. “It’s okay. This is my friend, Leo.” He looked around at his friend with a warm smile. “This is the one I’ve been telling you about.”_

_“Mavis?” Leo questioned, his amber gaze darting towards her—and wow, those were some beautiful eyes._

_“Sorry, Mavis.” Black Mage-san said. “Leo is a little wary of strange humans. You caught him at a time where he’s not prepared.”_

_"It’s fine!” She said brightly, almost vibrating in elation. She really wanted to touch that lovely tail, but it looked so sharp and deadly... “After all, fairies don’t like to be seen by humans!”_

_Both males stared at her, stunned._

_Leo relaxed abruptly, laughing in mirth. His cheeks flushed with red, and it really paired off so prettily with those eyes. At one glance and you could tell that he’s not human._

_“You’re right, Ze—” Black Mage-san suddenly coughed loudly, shooting Leo a dangerous glare. The latter raised his hands, while Mavis frowned at them curiously. Leo turned his attention back to her, the sly smile on his face playful and a little distracting to look at. “You’re as weird as he said, Miss Mavis.”_

_“Just Mavis is fine.” She blushed at the formality. Then, she registered what he said and scowled at Black Mage-san. “I’m not weird! What have you been saying behind my back?”_

_“You’re weird.” Her friend said bluntly. “After all, why would anyone in the world look at Leo and thinks he’s a fairy? In what way does he even look like one?”_

_She looked at Leo again, staring with wide eyes at the tail swinging gently behind his back. Leo seemed to notice what she’s looking at. The tail stopped moving._

_“I’m not a fairy, Mavis.” Leo said unsurely, like he knew he’s shattering a girl’s dreams with his words. “I’m a celestial spirit.”_

_She was vaguely familiar with that term, having read about it in her books._

_“You’re... not a fairy?” She asked, her bottom lip quivering. “But... the tail...”_

_“How do you—Never mind.” Leo shook his head and waved a hand carelessly. “I’m really not a fairy.” He raised his hand, palm facing up, and with his magic, brought forth a gold key. It spun lazily in the air above his palm. “Look, this is my summoning key.”_

_She gave him a suspicious stare, as if he was lying to her. But she could not deny the evidence in front of her._

_She deflated in disappointment. She really thought she had found a fairy! Of course, she should have known that it’s not possible to stumble across one this easily._

_One day, she’ll find a fairy. She’s not going to give up on that dream!_

* * *

Mavis felt the hope in her heart renewed at her guild before her. Even after hearing her tale, they still stood by her unfailingly.

“Wait,” Lucy said suddenly. She had stubbornly joined the conversation after waking up, refusing to be dissuaded despite her fatigue. She has the right to know this information as well, as a Fairy Tail mage. “Out of all my keys, why Loke?”

Mavis faltered.

“Ajeel was specifically looking for a certain key.” Lucy said tightly. “I heard him! He was under someone’s orders to steal Loke’s key!”

“Zeref.” Mavis said gravely, closing her eyes briefly.

“I think you have a lot more to tell us here.” Lucy said sternly, her eyes hard. She knew she was being rude, but this concerned her precious friend’s life.

“I shouldn’t be telling this story. Leo was supposed...” Mavis inhaled shakily. “This is Leo’s story to tell, not mine.”

“But he’s not here.” Gray said, folding his arms across his chest. Loke was his best friend too, and the hint of Loke hiding secrets from _him_ was disheartening. He has never hidden any secret from Loke, although it had taken some time before he dared to divulge all his secrets to the orange-haired man.

And to think that Loke had some possible weird connection with _Zeref_...

“I first met Leo a hundred years ago, before I had found out Zeref’s identity, before I was even cursed.” Mavis said, deep regret heavy in her voice. “The Leo I met back then was cautious of humans. I even thought that he’s a fairy at first.” Her mood lifted briefly, her lips quirking. “Yes, Zeref had the same reaction.”

She felt laughter bubbled to her lips at the expressions on the guild’s faces.

“Leo and Zeref... they were friends long before they have even met me.” She continued. “I can’t claim to understand their relationship, but I believe it is built on their immortality. They were kindred spirits, a lonely and lost pair who could only understand each other. Zeref’s curse could not affect celestial spirits, and Leo was an immortal creature untouched by time.”

She looked up to meet Lucy’s shocked eyes. Of all the possible theories, she doubted that they have ever expected Leo and Zeref to be former friends.

“I seldom saw Leo around. He visited sparsely during the time Zeref was with me. He never told me, but I knew that he was contracted on and off again with different summoners.” Mavis said, shaking her head sadly. She always regretted not reaching out more to Leo. In her heart, she knew that it’s because she has always been afraid of prodding further. Leo was Zeref’s friend first, but he was her friend too. “They never seemed to treat Leo well. I never—I was scared to ask, but Zeref tell me things. He’s the only one that had cared so much for Leo.”

“After I died...” She sighed, her hands falling loosely beside her. “I don’t know what happened. I tried talking to Leo last year but... he has always been an obstinate one.”

She lifted her chin, feeling the weight of their history on her shoulders. Leo and Zeref and her... Theirs was a cycle of pain and grief and love.

“Please...” She whispered, fighting back tears. “Stop Zeref. Save Leo.”

“Of course!” Natsu declared, and Lucy nodded fiercely beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a _long_ day. They had charged to Alvarez on an unplanned rescue mission, had Loke stolen from them, and learned the truth about Zeref, Mavis and Loke. It’s only now, in the comfort of her own apartment, did she finally noticed the hole in her—the place where she called _Loke_.

Celestial spirits and their summoners have a special bond, and even more potent if they have a strong relationship with each other. Lucy doesn’t know how she could have missed this before.

Her bond with Loke was gone.

No, not gone. _Snapped_.

It had weakened when Ajeel forcefully snatched his key from her, but the contract had still held. This meant that Loke was the one who broke the contract. _Or was forced to_ , she thought.

She stared blankly at her journal, the ink blurring together, seemingly melting on the pages. Helplessness overwhelmed her as tears prickled at her eyes again. She thought that she had gotten stronger over the past year, but it seemed that she has never been more useless than ever.

“This is pretty good stuff you’re scribbling!” An unwanted, but completely expected voice broke into her thoughts.

She hurriedly reached up to wipe her tears away.

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” Happy fluttered over in worry, noticing her red-rimmed eyes.

“Learn to knock, you idiots!” She yelled, anger sharpening her tone. She kicked the chair towards them in her impotent fury.

“Sorry!” Natsu yelped, dodging the chair. He finally registered the sharp scent of bitter tears in the room.

“Is it because of Loke?” Happy asked guiltily, his voice small.

At the mention of Loke’s name, she felt a rush of agony like a tsunami crashing down over her. A sob caught in her throat. She had trained so hard till her skin blistered and bled pus during the past year so that another Aquarius would not happen to her again, but she had failed. She failed her friends. She failed Loke. She had allowed him to be taken away without any fight.

“Hey, Hey, calm down.” Natsu panicked, patting her back frantically as she wailed over her knees. “We’re going to get Loke back, okay? He’ll be fine!”

“The bond is gone.” She sniffled. “Our contract is broken, and I don’t know if he was forced or hurt or—and I didn’t even realize it was gone! What kind of friend am I?” She rubbed at her eyes roughly. “And now we have another war coming... and it’s terrifying! I’m sick of fighting! So many people are going to get hurt!”

“It’s going to be okay.” Natsu said quietly, grabbing her frenzied hands. “I don’t like fighting people for the sake of killing, but I’m going to do whatever it takes to stop Zeref. We’re definitely going to save Loke too. I don’t know what sort of circumstances would lead to him to breaking the contract, but I know he would never do that voluntarily.” A grin pulled at the corner of his lips. “You know the guy, right? He loves you far too much to do that. And he’s strong... I know he can hold on till we save him.”

Lucy gave him a half-hearted smile, nodding weakly as Happy stroked her head comfortingly.

“Loke wouldn’t want you to be upset too.” Natsu said firmly. “He’s going to beat us up when he finds out we make you cry!”

It’s the sincerity and utter conviction that finally calmed her down. The weight in her chest loosened.

“Let’s enjoy our last day before we go for battle!” Happy crowed.

“Don’t make it sounds like we’re going to die!” She squawked in indignation. Her lips twitched reluctantly as Happy swooped over her head and dive bombed Natsu in excitement. Not wanting to spoil the mood, she shoved down her anxiety and let herself snorted as Natsu toppled over.

_Loke will be fine, right?_


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up in an elegant four-poster bed, silk sheets beneath his body. His body felt wrung-out and energized at the same time. It felt like there’s cotton stuffed inside his skull, and it took him several minutes to regain his equilibrium.

He could feel Zeref’s presence beside him, but he ignored the mage as he tried to breathe through the assault of magic flowing into him. It has been a while—a _long_ while—since he has a summoner with such vast magical reserves to maintain his Original form.

“Have you been sitting there the whole time?” He scowled.

Zeref uncoiled gracefully from the armchair, his beautifully pale face as still and cold as marble.

“It wasn’t long.” Zeref said smoothly. “You were unconscious for barely a day.” An almost smug smirk flickered across his face. “It seems that your body had grown unused to taking in such immense magic.”

The condescension was in the narrow curve of those thin lips, and it sparked his annoyance.

“If you’re trying to say Lucy is weak,” He snapped.

“She’s acceptable,” Zeref interjected, almost gently. “For a mere Celestial Spirit Mage. But her reserves will never be able to sustain you. She can never bring out your full power.”

He bit his lip to stop himself from retorting. The current Zeref would never be able to understand that strength does not come from magic power or physicality. Lucy has great potential to become stronger, but she’s still young. He’s old enough to be patient for her to realize and develop her latent potential.

“I’m sorry.” Zeref said quietly.

His head snapped up in surprise.

“Why?” He asked.

“To have left without a word.” Zeref said. “Mavis had the same curse. I thought that she could walk alongside me... as an equal. But our love created the highest contradiction, taking her from me...”

“So you left because you wanted to protect me.” He stated bluntly.

Zeref’s eyes widened, his cool expression breaking. His blunt nails tore into the silk sheets as he leaned forward desperately. “If I can kill even Mavis who shared the same curse as me... If it could even overpower the same curse as mine... What if my curse goes out of control and destroys you one day? I need to keep you safe! I wanted to take you... with me.” His shoulders slumped in uncertainty. “I wanted to bring you along! I wanted my only friend left by my side!”

Before he could contemplate his decision, he threw his arms around Zeref’s neck.

Zeref went still, his muttering trailing off in confusion.

“That’s not your decision to make.” He said, a steely edge to his voice. “But I think I knew. I heard Mavis died, and I went to Fairy Tail to find out what happened from Precht.” Mavis’s death had been simultaneously shocking and devastating. While he was not as close to her as Zeref was, she was still a friend. “We never found out how to fix your curse, so I couldn’t figure out how her death happened. But the only thing more powerful than Ankhseram Black Magic... does not exist.”

“So you determined that it was me.” Zeref said dully. “You were right.”

“I am a mere celestial spirit. Even I could not break your shielding magic, even at full power.” He laughed shakily. “I saw how determined you was to avoid me finding you. So I stopped.”

Zeref cupped a hand behind his head, sliding into the bed.

“I wanted you with me.” The Black Mage said insistently. “I wanted to take you from your summoner then. You were— _are_ my only friend.”

“Then let me go back to Lucy.” He said.

“To Fairy Tail?” Zeref’s gaze went blank. He started shaking his head, pulling away from Loke’s grip. “No, no, you can’t. I have to get Fairy Heart... And then we can start over again.”

He stifled his pained cry as Zeref’s fingers tightened around his wrist.

“Start over?” He questioned angrily. “If you destroy Fairy Tail, I’ll have nothing left. You can’t just erase your mistakes as and when you like it! You were the one who taught me that human lives are precious!”

“Humans?” Zeref echoed. His hands were gentle when he touched Loke’s face, but the half-deranged smile on that pale face frightened him. “I’ve lived so long and seen the hatred and evil in their souls. You have been hurt terribly by humans, Leo. You should understand.”

“Not all humans are evil.” He said desperately. “You have seen them. Mavis and those Fairy Tail mages... You’re going to start a war just because of a few evil souls out there?”

“Not just a war... There is no longer any hope for humanity.” Zeref stood up, staring down at him coldly. “I will not leave a single one alive.”

“You’re going to use me to fight my friends?” He asked, his fear a sour taste on his tongue.

Zeref shook his head. “No, Leo. I won’t do that to you.”

He extended his hand towards the celestial spirit, a smile on his lips. However, his eyes glinted a menacing crimson.

“Come,” He commanded. “We have a reunion to attend.”

Loke reluctantly accepted his hand, allowing him to pull him out of the bed. His bare feet hit the marble floor; dread sinking all the way to his toes. He has lost his last chance in convincing Zeref.


	10. Chapter 10

Zeref smiled widely when he felt a familiar magical signature rapidly approaching his direction. An explosion of flames took out half of his army effortlessly. He watched at a distance impassively, even as the lives of his soldiers winked out one by one.

“I will greet my little brother.” He proclaimed. He glanced to the side, where Loke stood waiting. “Do not stray too far, Leo.”

The army parted as Natsu slammed down in front of them, blowing soldiers back from the shockwave.

“You heard His Majesty.” Invel said. “You will not hinder his plans.”

Loke glared at him in irritation. Even he was not foolish enough to interfere in a battle between Zeref and Natsu. With Zeref’s state right now, he’d blow right through Loke without remorse. He has seen first-hand the destruction Zeref could cause. He inwardly prayed that Natsu was strong enough to take on Zeref.

“I have been waiting for you, Natsu.” Zeref smiled.

Natsu’s smirk faded as he spotted Loke. He took a furious step forward, pausing when he noticed Invel’s presence.

“Give back Loke.” He demanded.

Loke shuddered slightly, closing his eyes. Now was not the time to care about him!

“Leo is contracted to me.” Zeref said. “If you want to take him back, you have to kill me.”

Without turning back, he ordered for them to retreat with the army.

“Go with him, Leo.” He said. “I do not want you caught in the crossfire.”

Invel grabbed his wrist firmly, tugging him away from the battlefield.

“Don’t worry, Loke!” Natsu called. “Once I beat him up, I’ll definitely free you!”

Despite his worry, he felt warmth curled in his chest like a flower. He unwillingly allowed himself to be steered away. He forced himself not to look back, even as the heat at his back became unbearable.

Besides, Zeref’s command weighed against his bond. He couldn’t disobey Zeref even if he wanted to.

His main concern was Lucy at the moment. With a fervent apology to Natsu, he seized the chance to silently escape during Invel’s inattention. He has not seen Invel fought before, but he could tell that the man was powerful. However, he was not Loke. Loke might not be able to beat Zeref, but he was millenniums old.

There’s no way he could not do a simple task like vanishing from Invel’s radar. Apart from telling him not to stray too far, Zeref had not ordered him to _stay put_. If there’s one thing that he excelled in, it’s exploiting loopholes.

Stretching his meagre ability in sensing, he quickly headed straight towards Lucy’s faint signature.

* * *

While Aquarius had not come to recontract with her, the fact does not diminish the happiness in meeting the celestial spirit again. She thought that she had lost Aquarius forever. Even the worry for Natsu could not tame the joy in her heart.

“I’m going to find you. Definitely! You’re one of my best friends!” She said fiercely.

Aquarius’s smile softened, her eyes damp. But Lucy did not dare to point out the tears in the mermaid spirit’s eyes, for fear of getting smacked in the head.

“Before you go... can you tell me about Loke?” She said hesitantly. “Is he alright?”

“Ah. Aries told me about the contract breaking.” Aquarius sighed. She idly ran her fingers through her blue hair, her brows furrowing. “I can’t tell you much, Lucy. Leo hasn’t come back ever since he was summoned by Zeref.”

“So he’s with Zeref!” She gasped. She knew the possibility... but she had hoped that it wasn’t true.

Aquarius reached out to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

“He’s fine.” She said gently. “I know the kind of person you are, Lucy. You’d go to the end of the world to get him back.” Her smile turned slightly rueful. “In fact, Leo and you are pretty similar.”

“We are?” Lucy said softly.

Aquarius laughed, shaking her head in exasperation. “You’re both thickheaded, wilful, reckless idiots that always put your comrades before yourselves!”

“I don’t know if you’re insulting us or complimenting us...” Lucy pouted.

Aquarius snorted an unladylike snort.

“It’s not a compliment.” She said sharply. “The both of you need to learn how to take better care of yourselves! At least you’re not as stubborn as Leo.”

Lucy giggled softly. If Loke was here, he’d definitely protest in offence. He’d bemoaned the slander to his character, and then he would turn to her with huge, pitiful eyes and asked her for her opinion if he’s really as stubborn as Aquarius said. Then she’d laugh and agreed wholeheartedly. This was the celestial spirit who survived for three years in the human world, refusing to give up until the end, atoning for his sins the entire time.

Her smile faded.

“I’ll get him back. No matter what.” She vowed.

Aquarius ruffled her hair tenderly. “That’s the spirit.”

“And then I’ll come for you next.” Lucy promised, raising unflinching eyes to her.

As Aquarius started to fade along with the setting sun, diffusing into stardust, she smiled gently and thought _I’ll be waiting._


	11. Chapter 11

Crossing half a country was a trying task even for him. At least Lucy hadn’t strayed far from the guild. It won’t be long before Zeref remembered that he was missing. He could only hope that the war would distract Zeref from summoning him back to his side.

He was hard-pressed to ignore all the fighting around him. As a celestial spirit of light, the dark magic that fogged the entire country sickened him.

He abruptly came to a stop, nearly falling to his knees. In the far distance, he could feel an unbelievable immense magic approaching. He has only felt that magic once...

_Acnologia!_

The dragon has arrived and he’s hunting.

He immediately backtracked and took another way. He’d be mere dust and ashes in front of the dragon if he was to encounter him.

He glanced up as a lock of his hair curled from the building ozone in the air. It’s not Lucy, but it’s good enough. He smirked and boosted his speed with his magic.

He reached just in time to intercept Wall’s Etherion beam. He crashed right into the mage, light magic activated. He saw the difference instantly—being contracted to a being like Zeref. In his Original form, he was able to break Wall’s arm with one burst of power.

Wall roared in pain and rammed a knee into his stomach in retaliation. He tumbled across the ground, barely twisting his body to avoid breaking any bone. Seals flashed around Wall, a barrier rising up to trap him. With a wave, Wall broke through the barrier, cancelling out the magic.

Laxus let go of his half-formed barrier, slumping with a pained grunt. Loke rushed to his side immediately, ducking under one arm to pull the Dragon Slayer up.

“Loke?” Laxus exclaimed in shock.

“You okay?” He demanded.

Laxus pulled away, standing with his own strength. A savage smirk stretched across his face.

“I’m fine.” He grinned. “I run into the perfect opponent who could render all my anti-particles inert!” He threw a concerned look at Loke. “Are you alright?”

“We’ll talk after finishing this first!” Loke responded.

Laxus nodded and clothed himself in lightning, rushing forward.

“Lightning does not work on me!” Wall laughed maniacally. He was cut off as Laxus’s fist buried into his gut. The lightning cackled heavily, turning into a dangerous black.

With a yell, Laxus broke through Wall’s body.

Loke watched the steel armour shattered, pieces of metal falling apart.

Laxus swayed and stumbled. He dived forward to catch the bigger man, nearly collapsing under his weight.

“Are you okay?” He asked in panic.

Laxus slapped his arm reassuringly but leaned in relief against him.

“Not dead yet.” Laxus said hoarsely. “Take me somewhere quieter.”

With both men staggering down the road, they left behind Wall’s broken body.

* * *

Loke settled Laxus beside an abandoned building, his feline gaze scrutinizing the mage’s various injuries critically.

“You looked like crap.” He commented. He was immediately treated with a lethal glare. He stared back challengingly, raising a brow at Laxus, as if to ask if he’s wrong.

He has never been scared of Laxus.

During his exile, he rarely talked to Laxus. The latter had regarded him as an ant anyway, not deigning to talk—or even look at him. But Loke saw what he was at his core.

Daddy issues, granddaddy issues, they all amounted to the same in the end.

Laxus simply took it to the next level.

“Yeah, whatever.” Laxus exhaled, rolling his eyes. He leaned back in exhaustion.

Loke summoned stripes of light-hued cloths, wrapping around Laxus’s wounds to staunch the bleeding. In this form, at least, he could do more than combat magic. His light magic could manipulate cells by speeding up regeneration in humans. It took effort though, as he was primarily a combat spirit, not a healer.

“What about you?” Laxus asked. “You’re not on our side, right?”

He froze, staring dumbly at a leaking cut on Laxus’s cheek.

“I know you’re still one of us.” Laxus corrected quickly. “But you’re forced to fight for Zeref, right? The First told us of your history with him... Did he forced you to form a contract with him?”

Loke was not going to cry. He was stronger than this.

He was conflicted, torn between his old friendship with Zeref and his loyalty to Lucy and Fairy Tail. It’s not easy letting go of a friendship that had lasted three centuries.

“Did he ordered you not to speak about this?” Laxus frowned, lightning sparking slightly around his shoulders.

Loke absently patted the lightning off his shoulders, sighing loudly. He shook his head to Laxus’s question.

“No, it’s fine. You’re right. I’m currently contracted to Zeref under a Life Contract.” He answered, his gaze meeting Laxus’s.

It was weird seeing Laxus being angry on his behalf.

Perhaps exile is an appropriate punishment at times. At least Laxus’s exile did not lead to him nearly fading from existence.

It certainly slammed _him_ back to reality about his fragile life.

“Life Contract?” Laxus repeated.

“It is as it says in the name. It is a contract for life. It only ends at death.” He said dully.

“Zeref’s death.” Laxus said quietly.

He looked down at his lap, fingers twitching against each other. “We don’t practice such contracts that often anymore. It’s essentially a blood-binding pact with summoner and celestial spirit. It’s dangerous, because it often means that a celestial spirit could be used to do things like murder.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Laxus. He didn’t dare to look up.

This was stuffs that he never even discussed with Lucy. He’s sure that she knew about Life Contracts, as she came from a long lineage of Celestial Spirit Mages.

“We shouldn’t have left you behind.” Laxus finally said.

Loke let out a choked laugh.

“It’s too late.” He shook his head. “Things have already happened.”

He took in a deep breath and looked up at Laxus. “I believe in Fairy Tail. This guild is not the sort to dwell on past mistakes. They work to make sure mistakes will not happen again.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Laxus huffed, cracking a smile.

He quickly finished tying the last knot to the bandages. He pressed his palm against Laxus’s chest, frowning in concentration. Perhaps he could...

Shifting aside the churning storm of magic Zeref was supplying to him, he reached out to grasp onto the tiny tendrils of his own power. His body wavered slightly at the edges, as he warred against the summon keeping him in the human world and his own self-summon.

He survived in the human world for three years. He could break through his own gate to come to this world himself, without a Celestial Spirit Mage.

He pulled at the fraying thread, tugging it to the surface. His hand glowed gently with his power, and with a slight push, he sent a magic boost into Laxus’s body.

“Whoa!” Laxus gasped.

Loke’s control slipped from him, and he released the magic with a sharp wheeze. It has been too long that he required the use of finesse in his magic. Zeref came roaring back, and the bond sucked hungrily at the magic to maintain his Original form and presence in the human world.

It’s no surprise that the mages of old used to call them parasites...

“I don’t know if it’s... enough... but it should help… with the healing.” He breathed.

“It’s more than enough.” Laxus murmured in surprise. “Thank you.”

He nodded in response, distracted. Abruptly, he stiffened in dread and panic. Ice slid down his spine as a command glowed in the bond. His body automatically moved to stand, and it took all his strength to remain still.

“By the way,” Laxus frowned curiously. “What’s with your eyes?”

He looked up sharply, his eyes wide.

“What?” Laxus demanded.

“Zeref is calling me.” He stammered. _Natsu! What about Natsu?_ “I... I can’t...” His body trembled with the effort not to take off. “I have to...”

“Go.” Laxus said sombrely. “It hurts you when you resist the order, right?”

He hesitated.

“Go!” Laxus barked. “I’ll be fine right here!”

Loke goes.


	12. Chapter 12

“I told you not to stray too far from my side.” Zeref admonished.

Invel shot him an icy glare, as if he knew what Loke had done. He ignored the man’s gaze; it’s not his fault if Zeref’s right-hand man was too weak to detect him leaving.

“Have you been fighting?” Zeref asked, narrowing his eyes.

He stared back calmly. He has no surface wound, except for a slight tear in his tunic from Wall’s grazing blow. The boiled leather vest in this form has protected his body.

“Probably.” He said insolently.

Zeref shook his head in exasperation, suddenly so like his old friend that it _ached_.

Suddenly, the sky was bathed in dazzling light. It swept across the land, piercing with its brightness.

“Irene!” Zeref gasped. “Did you use _that_ magic?”

The earth quavered beneath Loke’s feet. Through his bare feet, he could feel the very earth itself shifting and altering like jigsaw puzzles.

“Leo!” Zeref yelled, reaching out to grab him.

Zeref shielded his arm over Loke’s head, just as the world was awashed with white light.

He couldn’t breathe through the titan magic that had enveloped the entire country. It disrupted the very essence of the world itself, rearranging everything to the mage’s liking. When the light finally faded from the insides of his lids, he opened his eyes blearily. He came face to face with the Fairy Tail banner in front of him.

“It seems that Irene has sent us straight to the source.” Zeref murmured. “This make things easier. I guess Irene got impatient. _She’s_ here as well...”

“Who—” Loke trailed off as a familiar blonde appeared.

 _“Leo!”_ Mavis shouted. She crashed right into him, arms wrapping around his waist. _Solid._ Without taking her arms off him, she turned her head slightly to glare at Zeref. “Where is everyone? Why are you here?”

“Why are you alive?” Zeref retorted easily.

Mavis was alive.

He could sense the magic rushing in her veins. The smell of something floral tangled in her hair, the heat of her blood pulsing under his hands.

“The three of us...” Zeref smirked. “Are finally reunited.”

* * *

Between them and Fairy Tail were Alvarez’s soldiers, their dark armours meshed together until Lucy could barely see anyone’s faces but a stretch of black. The guild seemed so far away.

“We’re so close...” Natsu muttered.

“The First must be there...” Erza said. “Then Zeref must be there too.”

 _Loke,_ Lucy thought. For some reason, she _knew_ that Loke is in the guild as well.

She’s so close to taking Loke back. She can’t falter here now.

“Are you guys ready?” Gray asked.

“I bet I’ll take down more soldiers than you!” Natsu yelled, charging forward.

She barely heard Gray’s response, already equipping into her Taurus dress and summoning Taurus. Together, they ploughed right through the soldiers without stopping.

She’s not letting anyone stop her from retrieving her friend!


	13. Chapter 13

He has never despised his very species more, to have to obey his owner without question. Mavis writhed and groaned as Irene extracted Fairy Heart from her body.

“His Majesty’s pet...” The Enchanter had said in amusement when he tried to stop her from torturing Mavis. She had only stopped mocking him at the first hint of Zeref’s anger.

Zeref loathed anyone treating celestial spirits as possessions.

“Why...” He croaked.

Zeref’s expression did not change. He merely tightened his hold on Loke’s arm, the only indication he’s affected by Mavis’s suffering.

“Will the extraction take long?” He asked.

“You understand that what resides within this child’s body is no ordinary magic, right?” Irene countered.

Mavis’s cries were punctured by her soft sobs.

“I would rather not see her suffer.” Zeref said coolly.

Irene chuckled, “Oh my, I wouldn’t have imagined that even you feel such emotions, Your Majesty. And though this may sound insolent, I must say it nevertheless. You must discard all such emotions or you will never defeat Acnologia. He is a creature of darkness, of the blackest pitch. Yes, truly a King of Dragons.” She casted Loke a considering look. “Your fondness for the girl... and this strange attachment you have with your celestial spirit...”

Zeref’s face shuttered instantly.

“I’ll wait outside.” He said sharply. “Come along, Leo.”

Loke went after him, being tugged along harshly by the command. Mavis’s cries followed him all the way out.

“Am I your pet dog now?” He said sarcastically. “Come along, go away, sit still. Am I reduced to obeying all your orders now?”

“You are not my pet.” Zeref frowned.

“No?” He bit out acerbically. “Then what am I to you now? You once swore you’d never forced a contract upon me. You’re keeping me by your side like a possession because at the heart of it, you’re still that little lost boy who’s scared of killing.”

“Enough.” Zeref snapped.

“You clung to me like a child because I’m the only one who has never been afraid of your curse. I was never scared of you hurting me. I was your equal as an immortal being, and you saw me as a way out of the grief and loneliness.” He growled, too angry and frustrated to keep his mouth shut. But then again, he has never held back with Zeref.  

“Stop.” Zeref said dangerously.

“I won’t stop.” He said caustically. “You need to start listening to what I am trying to tell you! I started trusting humans because of _you._ You showed me compassion when none ever did. You looked at me like it doesn’t matters if I’m human or celestial spirit. You saw _Leo._ You taught me what having choices meant.”

He couldn’t see Zeref’s expression, and if the mage chose to eradicate him, then so be it. He had done his part. He had said what he always wanted Zeref to hear.

“You think I don’t know why you’re doing this?” He said bitterly. “You want to die. You always wanted to die. I regretted that I have never been able to find a way to destroy your curse. You’re waging war because you want Natsu to kill you. The rest about hating humanity... that’s Ankhseram’s doing.” He took a deep breath. “How can you claim to have lost hope in humanity when you still believed in your brother? How can you professed to hate the world when you still love Mavis?”

He had foreseen the blow, but it still hurts when he was slammed against the wall.

“You’ve gone too far, Leo.” Zeref seethed, but his eyes remained dark instead of the malevolent red.

“I have only ever spoke the truth to you.” He spat, struggling to breathe through the hands wrapped around his throat.

“...So you have.” Zeref whispered, his hands loosening. “That’s what I hate about you...”

He looked to the side abruptly, his brows furrowed. He released Loke, and he fell to the ground, his throat throbbing in pain.

 _“Mavis.”_ Zeref hissed, darting back inside the guildhall.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, sensing the faint tendrils of Mavis’s magic vanishing from the guild. Relief undid the tension in his body and he inwardly prayed that she has gotten away safely.


	14. Chapter 14

His last conversation with Zeref solidified his resolve. Although he wouldn’t classified it as a conversation, since it’s more like a confrontation. He made his way out of the guildhall, wondering just how much his words had affected Zeref. The Black Mage should have noticed his disappearance, but yet did not order him back.

He made his way through the battlefield successfully, and with minimum trouble. Most of the Alvarez soldiers recognized him easily as His Majesty’s celestial spirit and did not stop him.

It was easy to find them. Usually he just had to follow the trail of destruction. This time, he just has to head straight towards the demonic energy that tasted faintly of Gray and Natsu. He’s not sure about Natsu, but he has fought alongside Gray countless times in the past and would recognize that chilly, bone-sharp magical signature even when mixed with demon magic.

Taking a deep breath, not knowing how they might receive him, he took an unsteady step forward towards them.

“Hey,” He called out shakily. “Am I interrupting anything?”

He saw both Gray and Natsu unconscious in Juvia and Lucy’s laps, while Wendy and Erza hovered worriedly around them.

“Loke-san!” Wendy cried. She darted forward in excitement, hugging him briefly around the waist before releasing him.

Erza ran up to them, her expression melting into one of relief. Habitually, she cut her gaze over his body, as if searching for injuries.

Lucy’s eyes welled with tears instantly, relief so strong it punched through her body and unfurled the dull terror running rampage in her. The world was going mad around her and Natsu had just collapsed in her arms, but the sight of Loke safe and sound seemed to make all the insanity around her easier to bear.

“Get down!” Erza suddenly shouted.

Instinctively, Loke seized Wendy and dragged her to the ground, just as the air above them was sliced through.

“So, this is where His Majesty’s pet has run off to...” Irene mused. “I told him that he was being too lenient on you, but he refused to heed my advice.”

He paled in fear, positioning himself in front of Wendy and the others protectively. He knew that she’s the most powerful female mage in Zeref’s empire, and he recognized an indistinct familiarity of inhumanness from her. He wasn’t sure _what_ , but it made him uneasy.

Her gaze moved away from him. Her interest was not in him, but the other redheaded woman next to him.

“It has been a while, _Erza_.” She greeted.

“Who are you?” Erza scowled.

His gaze darted between the two redheads nervously.

“I am you,” Irene stated. “And you are me.”

 _More cryptic bullshit_ , he thought. Why humans couldn’t simply get straight to the point confounded him sometimes.

“Loke, are you able to fight?” Erza asked calmly.

“Yes.” He replied, tightening his hands on Wendy’s shoulders. He could feel the exhaustion in the young Dragon Slayer.

None of them were in any position to fight Irene.

Unexpectedly, a wave of magic seemed to sweep over them. He jolted in surprise at the sudden heat that curled in his veins. Irene’s expression mirrored his, similarly caught off guard by the strange magic that had invaded their bodies.

“Loke, get them out of here!” Erza yelled.

He grabbed Gray around the waist and tossed the mage over his shoulder. He could feel the strange magic growing stronger in his body, making his limbs shake.

“I’m staying to fight as well!” Wendy cried. “Please take care of everyone, Loke-san!”

He wavered uncertainly, torn between taking the rest of his wounded comrades away and staying to help. He was more likely to hinder than help, as the warmth swelled across his body. His heartbeats raced in his chest, flushing his cheeks red.

“I’ll leave them to you guys!” He finally acquiesced, fleeing the scene with Lucy and the Exceeds carrying the rest of their team away.


	15. Chapter 15

Porlyusica did not even batted her eyes when she saw him, merely ordering them to lay the injured down.   

The moment he lay Gray down onto the mat, Lucy flung herself at him.

“Loke! I’m so sorry!” She bawled, tears soaking into his shirt.

For a second, he was frozen in shock. He swiftly recovered himself and patted her back consolingly, alarmed by her increasing sobs and incoherent ramblings.

“His Majesty’s celestial spirit?” A green-haired woman blinked at them.

Startled, he nearly let go of Lucy. He didn’t even notice the woman.

“Loke is not Zeref’s celestial spirit!” Lucy snarled. “He’s _mine_!”

He blushed at the possessiveness and rage in her voice. The woman looked taken aback, but not offended.

“Either take your drama out of here or cease your crying!” Porlyusica bellowed.

The three of them winced.

Apologizing profusely, Lucy grabbed Loke’s hand and pulled him to a safer distance.

“I’m sorry, Loke.” She blurted. “Ajeel stole your key from me and I couldn’t—I failed to take you back. I left you behind and fled like a coward, and now—now you’re contracted to—to Zeref. I’m sorry... I should have run back.”

 _“No.”_ He said sharply. “No, you shouldn’t have. I’m... glad you escaped. If you’d stayed, you’d be dead now.”

Noticing her grimace, he softened his tone. “It’s not your fault, Lucy. I don’t blame you or anyone. I... I...” He swallowed back the rising tears in his throat. “In the first place, I should have told you about Zeref when I knew that you’re going to Alvarez.”

_Fuck, was he really crying now?_

He could feel the accumulation of emotions unfurling, slipping out of his control. They flooded through his system, dam breaking at the relief of finally reuniting with Lucy and his friends.

“I was... I was so scared of what you’d think if you know about my past.” He said, willing his tears not to fall. “I don’t even know if I’m ashamed or scared or just angry... I missed you so much, but I missed him too and I—” _I don’t know if I should be feeling this way._

Lucy hugged him.

“You don’t owe me your past.” She said soberly. “You’re one of my best friends, but... I’m not obliged to know everything about you.”

She shoved herself away from him, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders as she stared earnestly at him.

“You’ll tell me if you are ready.” She said.

The tears fell, and he ducked his head in shame. How was he so lucky to meet Lucy?

“I’m... I’m still contracted to Zeref.” He said with a small voice. “I... I don’t know what he’s trying to do, but... please stop him.”

Lucy squeezed his hand tightly, and it felt like her grip was the only thing holding him together.

“I make a promise to get you back.” She gave him a sharp, vicious grin. “I’m not going to break it!”

* * *

Natsu woke up before Gray, but just barely. But someone had to stay beside Gray, since Juvia was still unconscious.

Gray opened his eyes drowsily, feeling like he had just gone ten rounds with Gildarts. Every muscle in his body ached. Even moving his head hurts like hell.

He squinted his eyes at the blob of orange looming above him.

“Sleeping beauty is awake, huh.” Loke mocked.

No, he must still be sleeping. Gray blinked rapidly, his vision clearing.

“Loke?” He stuttered.

A bright smile flickered across Loke’s face. “The one and only.”

Gray nearly cried with joy as he struggled to sit up.

“You... You are here.” He floundered, grabbing Loke’s arm as he was helped up. His grip immediately left marks on the celestial spirit’s flesh, but the latter didn’t seem to mind.

“Wow, you really miss me that much, didn’t you?” Loke laughed.

_God, but it’s so good to hear that laugh again._

“Shut up.” He snapped in embarrassment.

He glanced around at the empty room he’s in, and concern immediately lit up in his eyes.

“Where’s... Juvia and Natsu and everyone?” He asked worriedly.

“Juvia and Natsu are recuperating in the next room.” Loke replied. “Erza... Erza and Wendy are still fighting the enemy out there.”

He pressed a water bottle into Gray’s hands.

“Drink.” He urged.

Gray obediently drank the water, wetting his parched throat.

Loke sat back on his heels, watching him ruefully. He looked strange, Gray realized. There was something... _wilder_ in Loke’s eyes and face and mouth, as if his magic had fused even more deeply with him. The epithet ‘Leo the Lion’ doesn’t seem so exaggerated now. His appearance wasn’t monstrous, but one could tell that he’s not an ordinary human— _or_ a human at all.

Even his magic felt wilder, like a tightly contained storm trapped in a body.

Just as he capped back the bottle, the light in the room seemed to brighten intensely, shrouding everything in white radiance.

“What’s going on?” He exclaimed.  

“Irene must have fallen.” Loke said flatly. He extended his hand towards Gray. “Her Universe One is undoing itself. Take my hand now.”

Gray instinctively jumped at his authoritative tone and clutched his hand, just before the light enveloped them.


	16. Chapter 16

He got a feel of how Irene’s Universe One magic worked the first time he experienced it, so it wasn’t that difficult a task to manoeuvre around the spell breaking and opened a temporary gate straight to the doors of Fairy Tail.

“Whoa!” Gray stumbled, looking green.

Loke patted his back in amusement, turning to look up at the guild symbol on the building.

_This is it._

He knew Natsu would soon catch up.

“So, he’s inside.” Gray’s good mood disappeared as he eyed the doors.

Loke remained silent.

Gray’s expression hardened as he straightened his spine. He made to walk through the doors, only to pause when he noticed Loke following.

“What are you doing?” He asked in befuddlement.

“What am _I_ doing?” Loke barked. “Do you think I’m letting you fight Zeref alone?”

Gray spluttered, his composure slipping. He took in his friend’s determined gaze, the solemn resignation in those amber eyes.

“No way.” He rejected. “You’re not going to fight your summoner. This is not going to happen like Karen again.”

Loke winced at the mention of Karen. He knew that another exile would be impossible. This time, he might really be destroyed as punishment. There’s no more second chances for a celestial spirit who attacked their own summoner.

He already broke the law by being indirectly responsible for Karen’s death.

“I know the consequences.” He said softly.

Gray scowled darkly at him, his jaw clenched in annoyance.

“Don’t make me fight you here, Loke.” He warned.

He was rewarded with a brazen glare, teeth bared at him with startling ferocity. The fight went out of him instantly, his shoulders slackening. Despite his words, he really does not want to fight Loke. 

“Please,” He said. “I can’t lose you here.”

Loke averted his gaze, his expression pinched and tired.

“Zeref is my friend.” He said raspily, his voice cracking slightly.

Gray did not missed the present tense when he referred to Zeref. It only strengthened his resolve to face Zeref alone. He cannot claim to understand Loke and Zeref’s friendship, but no one should ever have to fight a friend.

“That’s why you shouldn’t fight him.” Gray answered. “Do not interfere, Loke. I won’t have you rashly breaking some stupid law and getting yourself punished for killing Zeref.”

He saw the moment Loke gave in, but it brought him no satisfaction. Loke looked small, his frame illuminated with the softly golden glow of the sun behind him. He looked older than his appearance, those ancient eyes betraying his true age.

“Don’t die, Gray.” Loke said.

He grinned sharply, raising a fist. Loke’s lips quirked and he raised his own fist to bump gently against his.

“Promise me,” Loke narrowed his eyes. “I know how idiotic and rash you can be. If I find out you try to use Iced Shell on Zeref...”

He tried to hide his grimace but Loke’s sharp eyes caught the mild reaction instantly, and they instantly burn with fury.

“I won’t.” Gray promised hastily but knew that he might be breaking his word if he wished to defeat Zeref and free his friend.

Loke looked unconvinced, a strange look filtering across his expression. Before Gray could question him on it, he abruptly turned away.

“Good luck.” Loke said. “Before I change my mind.”

Gray squashed the urge to hug his friend and bury the sadness lingering in his voice, nodding grimly as he walked through the doors.

It's time to end this war.


	17. Chapter 17

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could, drawing on Zeref’s magic as he does so. He knew that keeping him in the human world was rapidly draining on Zeref’s reserves, but the Black Mage refused to let him go even as he fought against Natsu and Gray.

Loke only has one chance to save everyone, but he needed to get to Mavis.

Zeref has his own destiny to fulfil, but so does he. He would right his wrongs. He would change the future.

 _“MAVIS!”_ He screamed.

She spun around in surprise, cutting off her telepathy.

“Leo!” She burst out, tearing up slightly. However, the moment passed swiftly as she swiped her tears away. “I know a way to defeat Zeref.”

“So do I.” He said.

Mavis blinked, wavering in bewilderment.

“I know a way to save Zeref and you.” He continued. “I know you plan to face him yourself. Let me join you.”

“Leo, what exactly are you planning?” She stammered.

He shook his head, feeling calm for the first time since the war started.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied without hesitation.

He stretched his hand towards her, smiling when she took it immediately.

“Come on,” He said. “Let’s go together.”

* * *

Natsu fought with the drag of sleepiness, trying to shake himself awake. His eyes fluttered shut as his body leaned sideway. Dammit, he already has his hands full dealing with Zeref. Who was the weirdo that barged into his battle?

He contemplated biting his tongue to force himself awake, but it proved unnecessary as a woman’s scream split the air. The spell broke and his eyes flew open as energy rushed back to his limbs.

“Looks... like I make... it in time.” Loke coughed. His body tried to disintegrate into stardust, but with sheer willpower, he forced his body to stay solid.

Larcade Dragneel fell onto his backside in pain and shock. Zeref’s magic had grazed his ribs, ripping flesh from bones. Blood leaked between his trembling fingers as he fought to keep his consciousness. The celestial spirit had received the full blast at point blank, but the attack had punched through his body and hit Larcade too.

Tears trailed down his cheeks unashamedly as he stared at Zeref. _His father had tried to kill him..._ The world goes dark.

“Loke!” Natsu shouted, scrambling to the celestial spirit’s side.

Zeref staggered back, quavering violently. His eyes were wide, crimson pupils dilated. He sees Mavis’s tears, the blood that pooled under Leo’s body, the rage burning in Natsu’s eyes.

“Leo?” He called. _No, no, celestial spirits can’t die._ He just has to close Leo’s gate.

“Now, Mavis.” Loke said hoarsely.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears leaking from the corners. Magic surged from her body, her hair whipping back from the force. She stood up abruptly, flying straight towards Zeref. She latched onto him, screaming in agony as she shoved her magic into him.

Once she has completely transferred Fairy Heart, she collapsed—only to be caught by Loke.

“Thank you for lending me your power, Zeref.” Loke said, drawing all the magic from his summoner—like a parasite.

His eyes burned a molten gold as he forcefully consumed the endless supply of magic into himself, and just for a split moment, he was invulnerable.

“You are going to live.” Loke spat. “You have to atone for all your sins before you die. Dying is too good for someone like you!”

He has done this before; transferring Regulus to another person. He just has to improvise for a human instead of a celestial spirit. With the endless supply of magic, taking away someone’s curse was straightforward enough.

“No!” Zeref yelled.

Loke remembered a boy, soft-cheeked and wide dark eyes, plagued with eternal loneliness. When he met that boy, he was barely older than a hundred years. Loke had decided to befriend the purposeless waif on a whim.

He didn’t know he would be saved by a cursed boy who dug further into his heart than he expected.

He hugged Mavis close to his chest and cupped Zeref’s face. Letting go of Regulus—who has been ever faithful since his creation—he knows that his magic would protect these two peculiar humans that have caught his heart.

Sacrificing himself was an easy decision.

He caught the hideous, writhing black things that have afflicted both Zeref and Mavis, wrapped his will around the slippery bastards and with a wordless scream, absorbed the curses into himself.

Both curses instantly contradicted each other in his body. His body was never meant to sustain itself in the human world alone.

“Be happy, Zeref.” He smiled.

And then he was gone in a shower of gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was never meant to sacrifice himself... but Loke is too much of a self-sacrificial bastard!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Two months later...**

_During the fighting, it was all so easy to forget the damages wrought on the lands. It happened in less than three days, but the damages took us weeks to recover._

_Wars are always nasty business, although at least we ended this war on a favorable note. We’ve lost people we loved. We’ve also got back people we’ve lost. We fought a dragon and won._

_At the end of it, one can say we won the war against history’s most evil mage with One Magic._

_Nobody knows what the One Magic is, but Master Makarov likes to believe that it’s love. I believe there is no one way to explain the One Magic. Love is simply one of the concept bore from this ultimate magic. Regardless, everything leads back to the same—magic is universal. It simply depends on what, and how we used it for._

_The love of one celestial spirit for his friend saved the lives of many from further tragedy of war. A devastating sacrifice that forced us to reconsider the belief of forgiveness and second chances._

“Good morning!” Mavis greeted cheerfully, skipping over to her table.

Lucy placed down her pen in between the pages of her journal, looking up with a bright smile.

After reacquainting herself with being alive again, Mavis had taken to enjoying her life to the fullest. She was also working hard to contribute in aiding the people of Fiore after the war. In spite of the guild’s protests, she insisted on working herself to the bone to make up for her guilt. She had gathered donations, housed refugees and reunited families that had been torn apart because of Universe One. Seeing her determination, the entire guild had thrown themselves behind her, doing whatever they could do to fix the damages.

“Oh,” Mavis grinned, trying to subtly peek at the writing. “Is that your novel?”

Lucy chuckled, flipping her journal close. She was just a few chapters away to finishing her first novel, but had gotten stuck with proofreading her drafts.  

“Nope,” She said. “Sorry, First, but Levy has dibs on being the first one to read my novel.”

“Aw.” Mavis sulked. “And don’t call me First. I’m no longer Guild Master!”

Lucy stuck out her tongue sheepishly. In spite of her adolescent appearance, Mavis was old enough to be her grandmother—not that she’s going to say that to her face! So, it feels really weird to address their founder so informally, despite her being just a normal guild member now.

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning, right?” She said, changing the subject quickly.

Mavis’s face softened instantly, a warm smile spreading all the way to her bright eyes. It made Lucy blushed slightly to see such a tender expression on her face.

“I’ll be taking the first boat to Alvarez at noon, so I have to leave the guild early.” Mavis said.

It has been two months since she and Zeref have gone their separate ways. They have kept in contact through lacrima phone, tentatively building back up a shaky relationship. It’s not easy letting go of a century-long hostility.

“How long will you be staying?” Lucy asked politely. She still has mixed emotions concerning Zeref, but she’s trying. Because he’s Natsu’s big brother, and obviously very dear to Mavis.  

After defeating Acnologia, Zeref had called for a retreat. He stayed long enough for Larcade’s body to fully heal, found out that he has another son— _with Mavis!_ —that had been by his side all the while and unbound Natsu from the Book of END.  

Zeref had been making reparations for the war to atone for his sins. He and King Toma were in the midst of finalizing a treaty. It won’t be long before both countries come to an agreement.

Forgiveness comes a little harder this time when it involved one of her best friends.

It was Loke’s last request; for Zeref to be happy. Lucy would not argue against that. If having Mavis and Natsu makes him happy, she would not fault him for it. But she doesn’t have to like Zeref to accept him.

“It won’t be too long.” Mavis said, her gaze knowing as she studied her. “After all, my family is here.”

Lucy felt her lips tugged into a bashful smile.

Mavis reached across the table to grab her hands.

“How are you coping?” The First asked gently.

It was barely two months since they had an empty casket for a funeral. Loke’s close friends had been inconsolable, especially Natsu. The latter had blamed himself particularly hard for not stopping Loke. Only Gray’s intervention—which involved knocking down Natsu’s door, forcing him into a fight that destroyed half of the forest and ripping a giant hole in Natsu’s house—had Natsu started coming around to the guild once more. Natsu had taken to freeloading at Lucy and Gray’s houses alternately while his own house was being repaired from the destruction, which infuriated the latter.

Gray had taken it hard, for failing to free and save his best friend. But he had also been the first to vouch for Zeref’s credibility when the Emperor reached out to Fiore for a treaty.

Loke had sacrificed his life for the bastard, and Gray was not going to let him waste even a second of it.

“It’s difficult.” Lucy admitted softly, lowering her gaze. She could feel the grief trembling in her throat, but she forced her tears down. She had cried long enough.

Loke would be disappointed in her if he knew that she’s stopping her life for him.

 _But then again_ , she thought bitterly, _at least he’d be here._ She would rather take his disappointment than have him gone.

“The pain is not going to fade away.” Mavis said with compassion. Understanding was etched in her expression. She, out of everyone, knew best the agony of loss. “It’ll take time. You’ll never forget him.” Her face twisted in pain briefly. “But it’ll get better. Whether one year, ten years, or even the rest of your life.”

“That sounds discouraging.” Lucy giggled, sniffing back a sob.

Before Mavis could reply, Lucy’s pouch at her waist grew warm.

“Lucy-sama,” Aries appeared suddenly. “I apologize for coming through without your permission!”

 _“Aries?!”_ She gaped. Since when was Aries able to break through her gate without being summoned? The only one who could do that was—

Her heart clenched in her chest.

“No... No, it’s okay.” She cleared her throat. “Is there something wrong?”

Aries squirmed uncomfortably, not meeting her gaze. Slowly, she stretched her hands out. In the center of her palms, Lucy saw a familiar golden key.

She steeled herself against a spasm of vertigo but found herself falling anyway. Mavis squeaked in panic, shoving a chair under her quickly. She fell safely onto the chair, her face pale like she had seen a ghost.

“How?” She whispered. “It should be gone!”

Zeref had come to her after the war, claiming that the key had vanished. The contract bond had severed the moment Loke disappeared, along with the Gate of the Lion key.

“The Celestial Spirit King interceded and managed to save Leo’s soul just in time.” Aries said solemnly, her demeanour oddly calm. It was at odds with her usual nervousness, but it grounded Lucy from an impending panic attack. “The King has placed him in a healing sleep. It will take time for Leo to recover and for his soul to acclimatize to a new body.”

Lucy shakily picked up the golden key, her eyes bright with the shine of tears. She didn’t even notice that the guild had gone utterly silent around her.

The key was cold to the touch. Instincts told her that the Gate of the Lion key is currently ‘sleeping’, something deep and primal in her soul that recognized her friend’s present status.

She started to cry.

“Even the King does not know when he will awake.” Aries said. Her eyes went tender as she gazed at the golden key. “It might even take years. It was a unanimous decision to leave his key in your hands.”

Lucy hiccupped tearfully, wrapping her fingers around the precious key entrusted to her.

“I know you will take good care of Leo.” Aries smiled. She tiptoed to land a sweet kiss on Lucy’s cheek before she returned to her realm. Once she was gone, everyone started to crowd around Lucy excitedly.

Lucy stared at the golden key and felt hope soared in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably not be a sequel, as this fic doesn't seems to be well-received by the fandom. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> At least I managed to finish writing this story. I'm proud of myself! *gives pat on my own back*


End file.
